Some Drabbles for the Final Fantasy Soul
by GameFreak21
Summary: Hello everyone! Me and Muse here, giving you a bunch of drabbles that WILL vary in genre (the main one being Fantasy, of course.) Awesome fights, backtracking to different times and dimensions and much more! Now on to the reading! Enjoy!
1. Unexpected visitor

**AN-** Hello everyone! _GameFreak_ and **MuseLover **here bringing you a bunch of drabbles that might not make much sense. :D

**Seriously... Don't take some of these seriously.**

_Anyways... This first Drabble is gonna be a 4-shot and is called: _

2 Men and a Chocobo.

_This was inspired by dissidiaproject, they make videos on YouTube that are parodies of Final Fantasy:Dissidia Project (obviously). The genre of this will hopefully be funny and stupid._

_**Disclaimer: We definitely don't own Final Fantasy. Trust us.**_

_**Warning:**_ Swearing.

Part 1: Unexpected Visitor.

_"_Boko, now you be good to these people." Bartz walked off, humming a bit before suddenly turning around to give Boko a stern look.

"And no raping!"

Boko gave a sad chirp and bowed his head in disappointment. Bartz continued to walk again, waving and saying "Tata!" before closing the door.

**20 minutes earlier.**

Bartz entered the apartment door and waltzed in like he owned the place with a baby blue grocery bag in hand. Stan looked up from his Ps2, having to pause in the middle of a fight with the final boss, Fepirothel. "Uh...how did you get in here?" He spotted the blue bag, "And what's that?" Bartz payed no mine to Stan's questions and threw the bag towards the couch.

Right were Squall was sitting and 'chilling' at.

Squall blinked and shook his head wondering if someone had a deathwish today. "What the hell!?" Squall was pretty pissed since he and his conscience were interrupted of their very serious discussion.

About the existence of unicorns.

He snatched the bag that sat on his lap and promptly dropped it to the floor, next to the trash. He sat back and crossed his arms against the back of his head, and continued to talk to his British inner voice, who'd been given the name Conner.

'I'm telling you, Squall. Unicorns ARE real!"

Squall facepalmed.

'Conner, I SWEAR to Cosmos, if you say that again, I WILL torture you with mental images.'

'Go ahead, lad-'

'Of Kuja.'

Conner was silent. Until...

'Thats it! If Kuja is real then unicorns MUST be real too!'

Stan and Bartz jumped a bit when Squall suddenly sat up, yelling, "Will you please! Shut. The. FUCK. UP!" They both stood there awkwardly before Stan sighed and shrugged, "Don't worry... This happens all the time." Bartz nodded, still looking warily at Squall (who was muttering now) before looking at Stan. (who started to chuckle weirdly) 'Maybe I should've left Boko at Cecil's.' Bartz shook his head, 'But he's having a family reunion... And he's the host!' Bartz mentally started to cry. Just then, a medium-sized Chocobo ran into the room, flapping his wings and chirping wildly. Bartz, hearing the chirps, turned towards the flailing Chocobo, bad mood suddenly lifted.

"Boko!"

Bartz ran towards Boko and hugged the bird as if he hadn't seen him in years. Stan and Squall stopped their chuckling and muttering and they both looked over at Bartz and the bird that toward above him by 2-inches.

The grocery bag started to make sense now.

"Uh... Bartz... What the hell is that bird doing here?" Squall asked, even though he probably knew the answer. Bartz grinned stupidly, "You guys are birdsitting!" Stan spoke up, his slight Australian accent trembling. "W..what do you mean? 'Birdsitting.'" Bartz grinned again, "You guys are gonna watch Boko today," Bartz threw his arms in the air, "Don't you feel special!" Boko flapped his wings and hopped on to Squalls lap, effectively smothering him. Bartz started walking away with a skip to his step. "Boko, now you be good to these people." Bartz walked off, humming a bit before suddenly turning around to give Boko a stern look.

"And no raping!"

Boko gave a sad chirp and bowed his head in disappointment. Bartz coninued to walk again waving and saying "Tata!" before closing the door.

"Get off of me!"

Squall pushed the Chocobo off his lap and greedily sucked in the air.


	2. The Problem

**A/N-** _Sorry for the hold up on getting this thing updated... My freind and I were attacked by the laziness monster._

**It was horrible!**

_Yup. But at least there is a LOT more written then last time. Anyways, we are gonna have occasional people helping us with this ideas thing._

**Pfft.. Like we need it ;D**

Warnings- Langauge and some lovin' bromance.

_For those of you who don't know who Stan is he's the Warrior of Light._

**_Disclaimer: Unless we're undercover Square Enix agents, we don't own Final Fantasy._**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Problem**

"Squall, I'm boooored." Stan complained in a whiny voice as he walked in from the kitchen. Squall, who was once again having a serious conversation with his conscience, was more annoyed then the first time he was interrupted. "What the fuck do you want, Stan!?" He heard Connor gasp loudly, 'Squall! Langauge!' Squall rolled his eyes mentally. 'This isn't anything new, Connor.' Stan sat on the floor and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest-plate. "This is so boring! I wanna do something!" Squall groaned in annoyance and rubbed his face, feeling an approaching headache. "Then give the damn bird a bath!"

"But...my armor will rust..."

"I don't care what you do, just give the damn bird a bath!"

Stan stood from the floor and balled up his fists, and growled out, "Why do I even let you live here? Your such a fuckin' lazy ass!" Squall rolled up the peice of paper labled '**Boko's Schedule**' and proceded to throw it at the armored man's exposed face. "Come on, Stan. You do know your my best friend, right?" Stan sighed, a little anger fading away from the Australian, "Right..." Squall continued, "And you know about my recent...breakup... with Rinoa..." Stan clenched his jaw, his anger completly dissapating as he looked down at his heart-broken pal. "Look... Squall, I'm sorry I yelled at you... I was just fed up with your constant bitching." Squall looked up, eye's watering. "Bro hug?" Squall sat up and held his arms out, and Stan grinned opening his arms up and wrapping them around the smaller man. "Bro hug."

Boko sat there watching all this unfold, and wondered when the hell he'll be able to bathe.

* * *

** Half an hour later...**

"There. Nice and clean." Stan came out of the steamy bathroom with a very pleased and clean Boko following. After Stan and Squall's impromptu hugging session, one of which will never be talked about again, Stan finally managed to rip himself away from his best bud and give Boko what he wanted. A bath. Boko chirped happily as he pranced his way to sit on the floor besides Squall's couch. "Why the fuck did it take so long for you to wash this..." Squall looked at Boko, annoyance written all over his face, "..._thing_." Squall lifted his boot-cladded foot and prodded Boko with it roughly. Boko squawked and jumped away from the couch to hide behind Stan. "Dude, what the hell! What are you so pissed about now? Was 'Connor' annoying you again?" Squall snarled at the armored man, making him take a step backwards, "Do you have any **IDEA** how bored I was without you here to yell at!? Pretty fuckin' bored! I was forced to watch some stupid-ass annoying fucktard of a show! And why do you always say Connor's name like he's not real! He **IS**!" Stan gulped and thought of ways he would be able to calm down his highly irratated friend.

Thats when it hit him.

"You need a beer Squall because, no offense, your acting like a girl on her month." Squall was about to yell at Stan to promptly 'Shut the hell up.' until what he had just said managed to break through his anger-clouded mind. "You know...that sounds really good right now." Stan blew out a breath as Squall stood up from the couch, he hadn't even gotten off that thing while they 'Bro Hugged!', and stretched. Stan was about to turn and leave until he saw the deep indents made by Squall's body. "Hey, Squall."

"Hm?"

"How long have you layed on that couch?"

"Uhhhh... Since Wednesday...why?"

"Because today's Tuesday."

"Oh.. Well are we done talking. I could really use a drink by now." He walked over to the key rack and plucked one of the many keys that hung on it. "Here. Your driving." He threw the keys towards Stan, hearing a _clink_ as the key's hit Stan's armored chest-plate. "Tell me. Why do I have to drive again?" Squall sighed. "Because I lost my drivers license during one of my more 'explosive' road rages." Stan shook his head. "Fine. Come on."

* * *

**Outside Stan and Squall's apartment.**

"Sooo... how are we gonna do this?" Squall said, crossing his arms while looking at the dark blue Chevy. Stan looked confused as well, knowing a car like this wouldn't be able to hold Boko. "I have no idea." Stan, Boko, and Squall looked at the vehicle, turning their heads slightly to the side with complete synchronization, wondering on what to do. "Hey," Stan suddenly had said as he snapped his fingers, "Why don't we '_borrow_' Ex-Death's truck." Squall nodded in agreement, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah, It's not like he'll notice."

* * *

**Later at a Random Location**

Ex-Death stood before his empty garage in disbeleif, a paper that read 'We owe you one, pal-S&S' was crumpled in his hand.

"Where the hell is my truck!? AND WHO IS S&S!"


End file.
